


Shadowhunters Ficlets

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All my shadowhunters ficlet, Canon Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, my brain going all over, non chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: All my Shadowhunters fanfictions in one place. Basically, anything that comes in my head. It can either be general (no relationships) or ships, canon and non-canon ships will be written.





	1. Little Archer Boy(s)

It was one of the few lazy days they had in weeks so they took advantage of it. They were all in the Institute outdoor training area soaking up the sun, Simon more than others, it's been a few days since Jace's blood allowed him to walk in the sun so he's been taking advantage of it. He hardly needs sleep so he soaks up as much of the sun as possible. After classes, before them, even as he hangs out with Isabelle, which was more and more in the last few days. She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

The boys, including Isabelle's new friend Sebastian (who helped them with the whole Azazel issue), was with them too, were training. Simon thought he was cool enough, though there was something off about him, no one seemed to notice, Alec and Jace were friendly with him, Simon thinks Shadowhunters just warm up to other Shadowhunters quicker.

Jace and Sebastian were sparring, they were surprisingly easily matched with each other. Sometimes Sebastian would win, and sometimes Jace would. Clary and Isabelle were next to him watching the boys train and talking, he could hear them talk about how Jace finally found someone who can beat him that wasn't Alec because Jace and Alec knew the others moves so it wasn't a surprise.

Alec was shooting at the targets, Simon was the only non Shadowhunters in the place. Magnus wasn't there because he was talking to Maryse, who recently just arrived from Idris, about upping the wards in the Institute. Simon decided instead of just sitting doing his music homework, he knew he wanted to be back in school but he did not miss the homework, he got up and picked up the spare bow and arrow on the table next to Alec. Alec stopped shooting for a moment and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"Um, picking up a bow and arrow." He said as he aimed the arrow.

Clary and Isabelle stopped talking and he knew they were watching him, he also notices Jace and Sebastian stopped as well. They were all looking at him.

"Listen Simon we know you don't get injured anymore but we want to keep this accident free," Alec said.

"I don't want to explain why a vampire shot a mundane with an arrow."

"What?" Simon smirked, it just occurred to him that they never saw him with a bow and arrow before. He wasn't Alec level good but he spent a good span of his early teens at a summer camp where they had archery lessons.

He looked around Jace, Sebastian, Isabelle, and Clary, who was smiling slightly because she knew he could easily make those targets, were all staring at him.

"I bet you I don't shoot a mundane and I can make a target." He said looking at Alec. Who smiled, well it was more of an amused grin but he'll take it, that was the most Simon got from the Shadowhunters that resembled a smile.

"Okay," Alec said as he crossed his arms. "What do you get if you win?"

"I don't know yet, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay but if I win, you don't bother us with your questions about the Shadow World anymore," Alec said,

Simon couldn't help it, he liked learning new things and the Shadow World was definitely a new thing. But he took the challenge.

"Okay fine but I get 3 shots," he said as Alec cleared the targets.

"Get as many shots as you want. But you have to hit the target."

Simon wasn't a gambling man, but he finally had something over the Nephilim. He decided he would start off with a bad one. He armed the bow and shot the arrow towards the target only to have it miss.

"Strike 1." said Alec who was now standing next to Jace.

"2 more shots," Simon said as he placed another arrow on the bow, he fixed his stance and aimed for the target, even without using his Vampire senses he can see the target clearly, he straightened his arm fixed his aim and then released, the arrow landed in the middle. He walked to the next one and shot it again, it landed in the middle. He went back to the first target and shot another arrow, this time not missing and it landed on the center of the target. He smiled and turned around. The surprise faces on Jace and Alec were priceless. Isabelle looked impressed, and Sebastian seemed to approve, and Clary just smiled at him clapping.

"What? You?"

"7 summers at archery and music camp. Thank you very much."

"Did you just hustle us?" Alec asked.

"No, hustling would require money. But I did come up with what I wanted if I win the bet."

Jace and Alec groaned, and he smiles.

"Well, whenever I have a question about the shadow world. You guys will answer me and not walk away."

Simon smiled at their faces, deciding he should stop while ahead he placed the bow back on the table and walked back towards the girls and picked up his stuff.

"Anyway this was fun but I've got a class so I'm going to go." 

He said goodbye to the girls and walked out of the training area but not before he heard Jace ask

"What just happened?"


	2. Later That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian summons Azazel to congratulate him on the part he played. 
> 
> (After 212 before 213)

Sebastian threw his coat on the couch before setting up the summoning spell. He moved the coffee table and rug away where the pentagon was drawn on. He poured some blood into the bowl and recited the spell to summon and bind Azazel to the circle. Once Azazel was in the pentagram Sebastian turned to faced the greater demon.

"You-," Azazel snarled when he saw him.

"Oh relax, I just summoned you to tell you that you played your part wonderfully." Sebastian poured himself, and the demon, a drink.

"Yeah a little too well. I thought you said you would get your brother to "vanquish me" then I got shot by an arrow."

"Yeah things sometimes go out of plan. I forgot to factor in Alec Lightwood and his relationship with Magnus Bane. But it all ended well."

"For you. Now I'm banished from walking the earth.

"There are worse faiths you could have gotten. At least you aren't dead, and it's only for a couple decades. You'll be back in full strength soon."

"I hope your plan works Jonathan."

Sebastian smiled at Azazel and took a sip of his drink.

"Don't worry, everything is falling into place."

Sebastian then sent Azazel back to his realm before answering his ringing phone.

"Hello Isabelle?"

"Sebastian, hi. I know it's late but can you come to the Institute?"

"Sure I can be there within the hour."

Years of planning and everything was coming together. They won't know what hit them. But first he needed Jonathan and Clarissa.


	3. Previous Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets a box of Magnus's old stuff and had a glimpse of Magnus's past love and life before him.

Alec was impulsively cleaning Magnus's loft, realising that he does that a lot when there are things happening around him that he couldn't control. The doorbell rang and he answered it, Magnus was out dealing with some clients so he was alone at the loft. When he opened the door he saw Catarina holding a box in front of him. From what Alec could tell Catarina liked him, she never showed signs otherwise but she was always quiet around him.

"Hi Alexander. Is Magnus here?" She asked.

"Um, no he's out with a client. What's up?"

"Oh I have some boxes for him. I'm moving out of the apartment I'm staying in and I found some of his boxes."

Alec looked at the box that had Magnus's handwriting on it with the year '1930-1970'.

"I can take it if you want."

Catarina looked at him for a minute but then handed him the box. It was much heavier than he expected and he was surprised that Catarina could carry it but he didn't doubt the warlock's capability. She said goodbye to him before he shut the door. He brought the box to Magnus's living room and set it on the couch. Alec went back to cleaning for a while but then his curiosity got the best of him. Magnus never really talked about his past, he told Alec enough but he was always tight lip about it. He looked at the clock, Magnus wouldn't be home for another few hours.

Alec sat next to the box and looked at it, debating to himself if he should open it or not. This was Magnus's private stuff but then again he would like to know more about his boyfriend's past. Against his better judgement he took a pair of scissors and slit the box open carefully. Inside there were photographs, old clothes that smelt of moth balls, some old smell books, and potion bottles. He took the pictures out and looked through them. He smiled it was of Magnus and Ragnor, Magnus was trying to get his friend to laugh, to no avail. The next one was of Dot, Magnus, and Catarina are the Long Island Fair, he and Jace were there once hunting some demons.

The next few pictures were of a woman that Alec has never seen before. She hand long black hair that was pinned up in that 30's fashion she was laughing with her arm around Magnus. Alec could tell she was more than just a friend by the way Magnus looked at her, his eyes were shining, his smile took over his face. Alec knew Magnus had plenty of relationships before him, what did he expect? He didn't hold it against him. But the way Magnus looked in these pictures with this woman, Alec knew she was more than a fling. He turned the picture over it was dated "July 1947" with writings on it, "Etta, My Light and Love, happy 9th anniversary. You and your smile light up my world."

The pictures following were of Magnus and Etta, them with his friends, people that Alec assumed were her family, pictures of the pair alone. Happier than the last, Magnus stayed young and beautiful while Etta aged, she was still very pretty but she got older, the last photo of them together was dated 1957, she looked about in her late 30's early 40's. Magnus eyes still lit up and so did her's but there was sadness in her eyes.

Alec was so focused on the photos that he didn't hear the door open or Magnus walk up next to him.

"She was always so beautiful." He said, which startled Alec.

"Magnus! I'm sorry I didn't mean too, it's just Catarina came over and dropped a box off and I just-" Alec didn't finish because Magnus stopped and sat next to him.

"I know Catarina texted me saying that she dropped some things off. She told me which of my things it was and I expected you to open it."

"You're not mad?"

Magnus gave him a smile and kissed his temple.

"No of course not."

Magnus took the pictures out of Alec's hands and looked at them sadly but he smiled a bit, the way you would when you see something that reminds you of a good day or memory.

"She was my last love before I met you." Magnus said looking at the photo of Etta by the pier, her hands hooked around Dot's arms as they fed the birds.

"What happened?"

Alec looked at Magnus, he suddenly looked very young to Alec. A man who got his heart broken.

"What always happens between an immortal and their loves."

Alec knew it was a sore topic so he decided to switch the topic.

"How did you two meet?"

Alec smiled because Magnus peeked up a bit and smiled as well.

"We met as I was hiding from Camille, believe it or not."

"I believe it." Alec said, Magnus laughed and leaned towards him, Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's shoulder.

"She was a singer at this jazz club. She had the most beautiful voice. I just wandered in this random club then I saw her. I fell in love with her right away. After her set I asked her to dance to which she said yes, she told me once, that she fell in love with me after our first dance."

That night Magnus told Alec more about his past than he ever did before.


	4. I Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse is back at the Institute and she and Jace have a talk about the recent development in his life.

Jace was picking up some weapons he and Alec used while training. They usually just leave their weapons and gear on the floor but today was a important day since it was the day of the meetings with the Downworlder leaders and Clave representatives. Alec was called away by the Inquisitor to over see what was happening. He heard the door slide open and looked to see who it was, it was Maryse, Jace smiled

"Mom," he said as he went up to hug her. She hugged him back tightly, when she pulled away she was smiling, but her eyes looked sad.

"What's wrong? Is it Robert?"

Maryse shook her head and placed her hands on his face gently,

"No it's not. Um, I just heard from Imogen that–,"

Oh, that. He forgot about that, well he didn't forget, it was hard to. But he wasn't thinking about it at the moment.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a Herondale."

Maryse smiled at him. "I should have known you weren't Valentine's child, Michael as well. You were to good to be his son. Know that I know you're a Herondale I can see your father shining through. You're mother too"

Maryse voice cracked a but when she talked about his mother. He forgets that she knew them, that she had a past with his parents.

They were both sitting on one of the benches now. Maryse hands clutching his on her lap.

"Jace you've had so much taken from you. You didn't get to know your parents your life was a lie."

Jace stopped Maryse because he knew where she was going with this.

"Hey mom. I did know my parents, maybe not my birth parents. But I knew you. I knew Robert. You took me in, a broken sarcastic child without second guessing. You guys loved me and showed me what family outside a warriors life is."

"I have you mom. In my mind you are my mother. You don't have to worry about that changing. Ever."

Maryse was crying now. Jace knew that was her fear. That now that he knew he was a Herondale, things would have changed with him and with them. But Jace assured her that it will never happen. Because he himself realised that he may have found his name, but he would always be a Lightwood.


	5. Long Time No See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Shadowhunter did hold grudges and long ones too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this came from. But I just had to write it because I pictured it so easily.

Alec was receiving reports left and right this whole week. He's sent out so many Shadowhunters around New York to check up on this mysterious demonic killings. Every time he turns around he was getting more reports, or told more information about new killings. Alec was in the Annex with Jace, going over one of the reports he's gotten, when 5 Shadowhunters portalled in all covered in demon ichor.

They did not look happy, they talked to each other for a minute, probably going over what just happened to them, then they all separated, probably gonna take long showers and to burn their clothes. One of the ichored covered Shadowhunters stayed and walked towards Alec and Jace, it was Raj. Huh they haven't seen him since Magnus' party. Honestly, Alec forgot that he was still here, Alec kept the rest of the Institute at bay most times.

"Raj long time no see. We haven't seen you since-" Jace was stopped by Raj as he handed Alec the mission briefings team leaders were suppose to have.

"Since you interrupted my threesome?" Raj glared at Jace.

Jace smiled, "yeah sorry about that."

Raj just rolled his eyes and walked away, whipping some of the ichor off his leather jacket. Jace turned to Alec,

"Did you notice he was still here?"

"Nope I thought he went back to Idris after the party it was all he talked about for days." Alec said looking over Raj's report. Appearently they were ambushed by Shax demons when they were chasing another demon, that explains all the demon ichor.


	6. Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia visits the New York Institute to congratulate Alec on everything and to catch up. But she runs into everyone along the way and meets the new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a 2 parter ficlet. I didn't think it would be when I started but it kind of just happened.

The Institute was as busy as ever when Lydia arrived through the main portal. She was greeted by some of the Shadowhunters she's made friends with while she was here the first time but they weren't the ones she was here to see. She looked around but didn't see Alec anywhere, she did see Jace though, who excused himself from the person he was talking to when he saw her. She did a once over because she thought Jace was talking to himself, because the other Shadowhunter looked a lot like him. Before she could get a better look Jace was already in front of her.

"Hey Lydia, what are you doing here?" He asked as he gave her a friendly smile.

She smiled back at him, "just visiting. Have you seen Alec anywhere? I wanted to congratulate him on the new position."

Jace smiled, clearly proud of his Parabatai. Lydia has always been interested in the Parabatai bond. She just was never close enough to anyone to actually do the oath.

"Yeah he's up in the office. The head of the Institute's job is never done."

"Don't I know it. But hey while I have you I guess you deserve a congratulations too. You're a Herondale."

The Herondale name was something to remember. It was hard to live up to that family l, and by the tightness in Jace's smile she knew he knew it.

"Yeah well. 4th names the charm right?" He joked.

"Branwells, Herondales, and Lightwoods were as close as family once. I understand the pressure on your shoulders Jace, everyone looks up and expects things from you and it's hard, but don't let the name weigh you down. Make a name for yourself other than Herondale."

She's seen what your last name can do to you. The Lightwood's are on a constant watch from the Clave. The Herondale's are the "perfect" Shadowhunter family. Even her family name has weight on it, for expectation beyond believe, especially for the women in her family.

"I'll try." Jace said, "Listen it was nice catching up but I have to get going. I'm suppose to be teaching a techniques class right now." He gave her one more smile and headed to the training room.

Lydia continued to make her way through the Institute to get to the Head Office. Once she arrived at the floor where the office was she ran into Isabelle.

"Hey Izzy," Lydia said as she gets off the elevator.

"Lydia what are you doing here? Is everything okay in Idris?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I had the day off and I thought I would visit. I came here to congratulate your brother on the new position."

"Oh, okay well he's in the office." Isabelle said. They talked for a few minutes catching up, apparently Isabelle was her younger brother Max's tutor while he's here.

Lydia finally arrived outside the office, she walked in but Alec wasn't alone, he was in a meeting with the blonde she saw Jace with earlier, and some other Shadowhunters.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were in the middle of something I can just come back."

"Lydia," Alec looked surprised. He turned to everyone and dismissed them, "no it's fine we were just finishing up."

"Okay um that's about it. Just patrol the city and look out for anything. These attacks aren't unplanned we can't have dead mundanes piling up."

Everyone got up and left, minus the blonde.

Alec got up and greeted her with a hug. Unlike Jace, Alec was comfortable enough with physical contact, like hugs, with other people, as along as he likes them. She hugged him back, and smiled.

"Yeah well I had an unexpected day off and I thought I would come and congratulate you on the new job." Alec smiled, she knew he's wanted this job since he was a child. He came to visit her in the infirmary after the demon that possessed Raj attacked her. They talked for a while until she was strong enough. He mentioned what he wanted for the Institute and she admired that.

She looked over at her shoulder at the man trying to busy himself on the tablet but she knew he was listening in.

"And who's this?" She asked, Alec turned to the man who looked up from his tablet, Alec introduced her to the man,

"This is Sebastian Verlac, he's a transfer from the London institute." said Alec, Sebastian came up to her and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Branwell, I've read your file and it's quite impressive. Youngest envoy for the Clave in decades."

"Verlac? You're Aline's cousin?"

"Yes. I am." Sebastian said, there was something in his voice but it disappeared before Lydia could make heads or tails of it.

"I should go now, I promised Izzy to help her with Max's Judo training. It was nice meeting you Lydia."

With that Sebastian handed Alec the tablet he was working on and walked out of the room, Lydia's eyes followed him as he left the room.

"What do you think about him?" Lydia asked Alec as she sat down on the couch. Alec shrugged,

"he's okay. He's been a great help this past few weeks. With all these demon attacks and Max coming back to finish his training here, it's good to have extra hands." He said as he sat next to her,

"But what's up with you? Are you doing better?"

"Better and back to 100% the clave has me travelling Institute to Institute. I just got back from Los Angeles and I'm off to Paris next week."

"You know you can always come back Lyds. We can always use your help."

"Thanks Alec. But I'm actually liking travelling seeing new Institutes. But enough about me how's it been? You finally got what you wanted."

"It hasn't been easy but everything seems to be falling into place."

Lydia smiled at Alec as he told her of his plans or the Institute and the relationship with the Downworld. She wanted to tell him something before it was too late, even though it already was. She laughed as he told he about something Magnus said to Jace. She was also happy that he's found Magnus, they were great together.

Lydia wished she would get to have that. But now she couldn't, she realised Alec stopped talking and she snapped out of her thought.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked, looking concerned. He was always too good.

"I'm okay," she gave him a smile. She looked at the wall clock and noticed the time.

"I have to go now, I still have a lot to do today. I just wanted to catch up with you and see how you were."

She stood and Alec followed. He pulled her in for a hug, he placed his head on the top of hers like how a brother would. She can sense he feels something off with her. She wants to tell him but doesn't want to burden him.

"It was nice seeing you Lydia. Come back anytime okay?" Alec said, his hands on her shoulders. She smiled at him, a well rehearsed smile she's been using for a while now.

"I will." Lydia waved goodbye to Alec as she left the office. For the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Alec and Lydia's friendship I wished they would have explored more of it on the show. Wishing Stephanie would come back someday. 
> 
> (Un Beta'd)


	7. Before the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they got dragged into the shadow world Clary and Simon were just normal teenagers. This is the summer before it all began (so basically before Clary's birthday)

Clary was in her room in the Institute sitting on her bed, she agreed to give Simon some time to heal, she hated herself that she was the cause of his pain. All she wanted to do was reach for her phone and call him. But she knew it was a bad idea, so instead she reached for her sketchbook. She hasn't been drawing much these few weeks, she had other things on her brain. Drawing was always her outlet before, but so far she's been blank. She flipped through her art and landed on a drawing she drew over the summer. It was from Luke's cabin, Clary could picture it now, the memory she had of that perfect day.

-

It was summer before they start college, Clary and Simon were spending it up in the countryside with Luke and and Jocelyn, at Luke's cabin. Her mother was out in town picking up their dinner, while Luke was in the woods doing god knows what.

Clary was laying out by the lake with her reading requirements for one of her art history class she planned to take. Simon was sitting under a tree working on some new songs for his and Maureen's, yet to be named, band, since they were in the process of changing the name. Again.

"Can you believe that in 2 months we'll be college students?" Simon said from behind her, he manage to sound excited about the end of summer.

Clary leaned up from where she laid and looked at her friend. He certainly bulked up a bit these last few years. He was shirtless only wearing the Star Wars swim trunks she got him last Christmas.

"No I can't. Summer seems to have flown by."

Clary was going to community college for her first semester then she would apply to art school afterwards. She promised her mom she would get her general education out of the way first.

"Hey Fray," Simon said getting her attention,

"Yes Lewis?" Clary answered him.

"Promise nothing will change between us even if we don't see each other a lot during school."

Clary sat up and turned to face Simon. He was starring at her, his face was serious. He wasn't joking about what he said.

"I swear on my sketchbook that nothing will ever change. We will always be Lewis and Fray." Clary got up and sat next to Simon. She bummed shoulders with him and gave him a big smile.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Lewis."

Today was one of those days you can't help but want to slow down and remember forever. The weather, the sight, the people. It was just so picture perfect. She never wanted it to end.

-

But it did, and here she was two months later and her life was so different. Simon's life was different. And she might have just ruined their friendship all because she didn't love him the way he loved her. Clary tossed her sketchbook on the floor and decided she needed to get out of here, but then she was called in for a meeting with Alec.


End file.
